Claymore: War of the Dragons
by Ultimorium
Summary: Ten years after the final conflict in Rabona, a new evil threatens to tear apart the fragile peace of the Claymores homeland. Our heroes amidst old friends and new enemies embark upon a journey to conquer a sinister darkness. Join Clare, Miria, Helen, Deneve and a host of new allies as they battle the evil without and within. Claymore lives!
1. New Beginnings

**Chapter 1: New Beginnings**

"HELP!" the small child screamed clawing feebly at the ground. "Someone, please! Help me!"

"You're quite the fighter." The monster taunted as it raised the young child into the air over its tooth filled maw. "But I'm afraid it's time for you to die."

The creature released its grip on the child's leg sending her downward into the cavernous mouth. Sobbing and helpless, the tiny girl took what she thought would be her lasts panicked gasps of air before suffering a painful and agonizing death. Just as the monsters mouth had begun to close around the child's frame a gust of wind rushed just inches in front of the creature's mangled face.

"What the-" the monster said in utter shock. "What was that just now? Where did my meal go?"

The massive creature sat squatted in a fixed position, mouth agate. Its ugly head sat nestled between two large shell-like plates of armor that protruded from its brawny body. The dark green plating lined its back and the series of tails each with a razor sharp spike attached. An extra set of arms rested on the fore most part of its powerful legs.

"I'm starting to get very angry." It hissed baring the massive fangs within its mouth. "Just who the hell are you? I'll tear out your heart!"

The nimble figure dashed across the rocky terrain, skillfully leaping over every nook and cranny gaining distance between itself and the creature. Whilst it ran without falter, the small child, having slipped into a state of shock, clung with a vice grip onto her rescuer staring into the thin cloth covering that the stranger had wrapped around its head.

"Don't worry." The elegant voice of a woman sounded from just behind the linen make-shift mask. "You're safe now."

"It's a monster!" the child cried clinging even harder to her savior. "He'll catch us! Just like he caught the others! Are we going to die!?"

The stranger brought her swift stride to a complete halt on the eastern side of a small fault she had leaped with no real effort. With utmost care she knelt down and helped the child break the terrified squeeze from around her midsection. She raised her arm and pulled down the dusty grey linen mask from her face. Two brilliant silver eyes beamed brightly upon the face of the adolescent. "Do not worry." She said with a smirk. "He's not as tough as he looks."

"He's coming!" the child cried in horror. "Don't let him eat me!"

"Hey you!" the monster barked pointing its gigantic hand towards the silver-eyed woman. "You should have kept to yourself! Now you get to die!"

"Sorry," the woman started still smiling casually. "But I'm not ready to die."

The moon shone brightly onto the scene that continued to unfold below the starry sky. The brilliant silver eyes of the woman blazed like fire on the cold winter night. The warmth that she emitted was only more evidence of the flame that burned in those silver eyes that had witnessed so many monsters put to death before the hideous beast she now faced. A strong, cold gale blew, pushing the short pale-blonde hair elegantly flowing northward, all the while her hypnotic sights set on the foe before her. Though she was hardened by years of battle, the soft and graceful undertone of a woman was more than palpable in those frightening eyes. Slowly she moved her right foot backwards and shed the dark blue cloak that canvased her lean body. The black one piece outfit she wore was easily the most appropriate attire she possessed being short in length and light upon the body. A single leather strap ran from her left shoulder to her right hip hugging the curvature of her feminine figure. If it weren't for the massive broadsword strapped tightly to her back, she would have been most enticing. But in the eyes of the monster that looked upon her she was death.

"No!" the creature cried staggering backwards, its golden eyes full of fear. "Claymore!"

"I'm afraid so." She said calmly never for a moment breaking her fixated stare. "Now I must ask you something, Yoma."

"Please!" the yoma pleaded arms extended towards his oppressor. "Spare me witch! The pain of hunger is heavy within my stomach! I feed only to live! Nothing more. You know I speak the truth!"

"Is that so?" the woman said. The expression on her face had grown cold. "So explain to me why you decimated that entire village."

"Wha-"

"Thirty-six villagers; all dead. Care to explain?"

"I had no hand in it! I've not eaten in ages!"

"I hope you're a better fighter than you are liar…or else this will be over quickly."

"No, please!" it pleaded inching away from those piercing silver eyes.

Faster than the creature could blink, the woman had drawn her sword pointing the tip of the flawless blade towards him. "I didn't come here to listen to a sob story unfortunately. Yoma prey on humans; it is the order of things, no? I defend humans. That too is a part of the order." The woman lowered the sword without taking her gaze away from the monster. "Now, then. You will tell me where you and your allies have come from."

The monster tilted its horned head. "Allies? What are you-"

"I'm talking about the two that followed me here: the one who slithers like a serpent that is moving in from the northern side on my right flank. The other is flying down upon me as we speak from the south on my left side." Turning slightly to the right, the woman moved faster than the creature had anticipated.

"You bitch!" the monster shouted unleashing the fury of its tail spikes onto where she had been standing. Her unparalleled speed and knowledge had already proved too much for the yoma who watched his powerful strike fail. "Tch!"

Airborne, the woman whipped her sword around her entire body in a fluent motion. As she had predicted another monster, in the odd form of some serpent-like beast sped onto the scene expecting to land a powerful clawed attack at the woman's head. Her heavy blade caught the creature in the base of its neck completely severing its head before it had a chance to know its failure. The third monster, a flying sort, lashed out with its own clawed appendage hoping for a killing blow. The speed of the lean woman easily outclassed even a flying yoma. Landing agilely upon the rocky ground, she evaded a second attack by the creature. After dodging she unleashed a series of sword strikes onto its scaly body before it could mount another attack. The torn corpse of the beast fell drenched in its foul blood upon the earth. Neither of the beasts had had time to even call out to their comrade.

"Ugh-" the monster sighed. "What is this? How is this possible? Your speed-"

The woman had hardly exhausted any amount of energy in the few seconds it had taken to dispatch the pair. She brushed her hair to one side and resumed her stance. "Now then, back to my question. Answer me truthfully and I may allow you to live."

The monster, hoping to appeal to the honor of a stout warrior, put aside the fear that gripped it. "What is it you wish to know, witch?"

"You are the first awakened being on this land in ten years. From where did you and your kin come?" Her eyes shifted from cold to inquisitive.

A convulsing of the heavy shoulders of the monster indicated its laughter. "Awakened being? Truthfully, it has been a while since we've heard that. The answer is simple: Uldava awaits you."

Squinting in irritation the woman's tone intensified. "What do you mean? If you refuse to speak clearly, I'll take your head now and be on my way. It makes no difference to me."

"You miscalculated, witch." The monster said burying its claws into the ground. "You counted only two. There were three!"

Whirling around, the woman managed to narrowly dodge a surprise attack by the fiend. Using the simple limb extension, the monster had sent its two primary arms through the earth for a surprise attack.

"GOT YOU!" he bellowed. With her back turned to dodge his clawed hands, the monster seized the opportunity and lunged with incredible speed at her open form.

"Fool." She whispered. "Taste the Quick Sword!"

The monster hardly had time to cry out before the lightning quick strikes of the Quick Sword fell upon his hardened body. In the past, the strikes would have done little against the huge creature's thick hide. But over the course of ten years, the woman had perfected speed and strength as well as precision and accuracy of the technique. The body of the awakened being was obliterated in seconds. The flesh seemed to dematerialize into thin air as the woman sliced each chunk finer and finer till there was hardly any substance to its lifeless body.

The strong wind continued to blow on the cold winter night. The fragments of the creature's body had all but vanished in the darkness. Having hardly used any effort, the woman skillfully sheathed her blade and turned back to the small child she had rescued from the awakened being. The brown haired, green eyed child was no more than seven years of age huddled in a small ball only a few yards away from where the battle had just taken place. Her grey night gown was smeared in the blood of someone she had probably held dear to her heart before the yoma entered the village that night. The woman, being sympathetic to the victims of such tragedies slowly walked toward her and sat down next to her head. She placed a comforting had upon the child's face and allowed her perfectly regulated body heat to transfer into the child who was shivering from a mix of fear and the early signs of hypothermia. Tears ran down the small face minus the sounds of actual crying.

"It's alright. It will all be alright, child." The woman said patting the girl's head.

Sniffling, the child's eyes rolled upward to stare into the face of the woman who had delivered her from the hands of death only to be brought into the despairing realization that her family and friends had been totally consumed by the awakened being that ravaged the village. The truth of the matter had not settled within the child and, the woman knew, that it would merely haunt her for the greater portion of her life. "Where's…where's sister?" she said in the smallest voice. "Where's father? Did you save them too? I didn't see where they went."

The woman sighed heavily having experienced the heavy heartedness of such a travesty before. Telling a small child that they would never see their family again seemed to suck the life right out of anyone who was unlucky enough to defeat the yoma responsible and save the victim. "You must forget about this night." She cooed softly stroking the girl's hair. "You must forget all of what you saw. Your life will be different, but do not worry. You are not alone, child."

The small girl wiped her nose with the forearm of her sleeve. "Are they…are they gone?" she asked in the squeaking voice. "Are they all gone?"

Looking away, the woman could not bear to tell the young girl of the fate that her family had met at the hands of the awakened beings. She frowned for a second and turned back to the girl. "Wait…do you mean your family?"

"Are the monsters gone?" she said still shivering. "You made them go away, right?"

A warm smile grew upon the woman's face as she stared down at the child. "Yes, they are all gone now. They don't want to be around me you know."

"Can…can I stay with you? I need to find father and sister. I don't want those monsters to come back ever again."

"Of course you can. I'll take you with me as soon as I leave. But we have to wait till morning. Is that fine with you?"

Suddenly the child's tears stopped and a bubbly smile spread upon her face. "Yeah!" she said excited.

"You can use my cloak to sleep on. I'll stay beside you all night. Alright?" the woman said as the child nestled up closer to her.

"Ok." The girl laughed hugging her protector. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course." The woman answered smiling.

"What's your name? Mine is Layna."

"Layna? What a pretty name." the woman said wrapping one arm around her new friend to comfort her. "I'm Clare."


	2. Bygone Spirits

**Chapter 2: Bygone Spirits**

"Well, look whose back!" Helen yelped excitedly. "It's been nearly ten days, Clare! We thought you'd gotten into some serious trouble." As lively as ever, Helen hopped up from her seat in the small village's pub and ran toward the door. With no finesse, she threw her lanky arms around Clare who stood in absolute indifference.

"It's nice to see you too, Helen." She muttered with little excitement. The hazy glow of candle lights in the dark wooden-laid room cast dusty light throughout the building.

Sipping calmly from her mug on the far end of the bar, Deneve smiled. "That was quite a journey, Clare." She casually slid off of the stool and adjusted the straps of her boots. Like the other Claymores, her long, thin and elegant form was exceptionally tone. "I hope everything played out well for you."

"Yeah, Clare!" Helen hooted. "Did you get the job done or what?"

"I came back, didn't I?" Clare said entering the pub. Her boots thudded heavily upon the floor as she grabbed a chair nearest the table that she regularly made her own. "It was another awakened being. This time they had known I was coming. They even planned a strategic attack that might have worked on a normal warrior."

"You mean if it had happened nearly twenty years ago?" laughed Helen. "An ambush, I'm guessing? What of-." She stopped mid-sentence and twirled around towards the door way. The orange glow of the setting sun poured into the room. Casting a long shadow in the midst of the floor, the child that Clare had rescued from the awakened being stood gripping tightly an item that she had had the night of her salvation. Her nervous, wide-eyed stare was evidence of her discomfort in the dark setting of the room. She wore the tattered remains of what had been the bloodied night shirt that she'd failed to change even after the yoma attack. Clare wasted no time in making the child feel welcome. Raising her hand, she motioned for the girl to come sit with her in the presence of her comrades.

"It was an ambush; three of them in total. But unlike the others, these creatures were much more powerful. In the days of the organization, they could have easily rivaled a hunting party of single digits." As the girl slowly entered the room, Clare reassured her with a hearty smile that wasn't typical of her character. "I found this child. She was the remnants of the yoma's attack on a small settlement."

Helen's eyes widened with surprise. "The entire place? Gone!?"

"It's not unusual awakened being behavior." Deneve said. "Especially if these creatures have come out of hiding or hibernation…or whatever the hell you want to call it."

Clare nodded in agreement. "She's right. It makes sense that they wouldn't be familiar with the status quo."

"But still!" Helen exclaimed walking back towards the bar taking a seat near Deneve. "It wouldn't really have anything to do with status quo. It should be the nature of any intelligent hunter not to wipe out an entire village. If they're from around here, then it doesn't matter how old they are: all yoma know about Claymores."

"I suppose you do have a point." Deneve added as she finished tightening the straps on her thick black boots. "But then again, the yoma mind is a chaotic thing, no? It wouldn't be a surprise if the creatures got ahead of themselves in the excitement of a hunt and went berserk."

"It's perplexing, to say the least." Clare said turning toward the short man who operated the bar a few feet away from Helen and Deneve. "Pardon me, sir. I'd like-"

"A black water brew? Coming right up, ma'lady!" the elderly bartender cackled. His cheerful disposition forced an accidental smile from Clare.

"Thank you." She said. "Now, the matter of this child."

"You keep calling me child." Layna spoke up staring into Clare's eyes. "I told you my name is Layna, didn't I?"

Clare gazed downward at her new friend for a second unsure of how to take the remark. She recovered quickly and patted her on the head. "Yes, I suppose you did. Layna here is going to be staying with us for a while. Do you mind Helen? Deneve?"

Helen clasped her hands together elatedly. "Mind? Of course not, Clare! I love kids!"

"It makes no difference to me." Deneve mumbled. "If you're all she's got, then I don't see what good turning her away would do. If I recall correctly, the last time you decided to rear up a child, it turned out pretty well."

The image of Raki in his youth flashed through Clare's mind as she stroked the girl's hair that now rested eyes closed against her. "He's in his prime these days, isn't he?" Helen asked just before chugging her canister of beer. The cold, golden brew was the strongest in the town and perhaps upon the entire island. With the yoma gone from the island and her strength at its height, she found comfort in absorbing the alcoholic beverages as often as possible. "What do you say, Clare? Better get to getting while the getting is good!" A swift slap from Deneve to the back of her head silenced the drunken Claymore.

"Please, stop." Deneve ordered. "You know I can't stand it when you get like this."

"Like what?" Helen cried before letting out a monstrous belch the likes of which could have impressed even the burliest of men. "When I'm honest?" she laughed.

"When you're drunk." Deneve answered. "You don't understand the concept of a proverbial 'line'."

"A prov-uh what now?" Helen muttered in her drunken stupor.

"It's quite alright." Clare said hiding another smile. "She's right. He is human. Nearly thirty years of age I believe."

A thin line of the beer dripped down from Deneve's mouth. "Thirty, you say? What a shame."

"A shame?" Clare said turning to her comrade. "What do you mean?"

"Human's don't age very well compared to us. If we don't die in battle, we can live for quite a long time. No one is sure exactly because, well, there have never been any half-yoma aside from us who have not been forced to die in combat. My point is, he will begin to grow old in about ten more years while you remain ageless, or so it seems. How do you plan on handling that, I wonder."

"Sheesh!" Helen blurted out amidst the tense conversation. "Lighten up would you? Aren't we celebrating Clare's return?"

"It seems you're the only one celebrating, Helen." The commanding female voice rang throughout the room as Phantom Miria descended from the staircase. "After all it's only been ten days." She reached for the satchel around her hip and laid it down upon the bar before taking a seat next to Helen. "Deneve, I think you should leave Clare's affairs to her. I'm sure she's thought about that situation plenty of times. She doesn't need to worry about it anymore than she already does."

Deneve snorted. "If you say so. I'm not trying to offend anyone. Just being realistic."

"It's quite alright." Clare said still smiling at Layna who had fallen fast asleep nestled against her. "I don't know how things will play out, and I don't intend to make any special preparations."

"Besides," Miria added. "I'm sure there are more pressing matters at the moment. Like how on earth are there awakened beings returning to the island all of a sudden. From what I heard, these three that Clare encountered makes a total of seventeen this month. That's a big step from the two we destroyed last month."

"Any ideas?" Deneve asked grabbing Helen who nearly fell while leaning over the edge of the bar. "Ten years have passed since we've had to really fight anything and you're still the same piece of work you were then, Helen. I can't say you're even drinking your problems away anymore."

Miria whipped her hair away from her face. Reaching into a pocket of the black pants she wore, she took out two thin pieces of wiry hair pins and skillfully wrapped her hair in a fashion to keep the excess bangs out of her face. "I'm thinking we should go on a little exploration along the eastern coast. I'm starting to become suspicious of these new yoma."

"So you don't believe they were merely sleeping for all of this time, then?" Clare asked sipping from the mug that the elderly bartender had brought to her. "It seems more likely that they were already here as opposed to being sailed on a ship from the mainland."

"We can't be sure of anything." Miria said, arms folded. "The war on the mainland may be over by now…or there may be a new organization upon some other unwary continent."

"So why would they be shipping awakened beings to this island? Clearly they've no personnel and no investment in this land whatsoever. It's been that way for the last ten years." Deneve said facing Miria. "Personally, I'd like to see the mainland for myself. But if it means more fighting, then I'll pass."

"That isn't the nature of a warrior, Deneve." Clare taunted. "I've got the most reason to stay on this island. But I'm feeling a bit curious and want to see how things have played out for myself. We may not even be led to the mainland if Miria's theory of a new organization is true."

"Hardly a theory." Miria corrected. "It's a casual suggestion. I have no immediate evidence to support that claim. It could easily be that these yoma were on the continent prior to the insurrection of the Claymores."

"You know that isn't possible." Clare said. "The organization kept tight tabs on all yoma. Even if a few escaped their sights due to misinformation, our youki reading is unparalleled. We can find any awakened being the entire span of the island from any location. Comparatively, Uma and Cynthia are much better at youki perception. If they haven't found anything slumbering here on this island, then it simply means that there isn't or wasn't anything here until recently."

"Why do you have to be so smart?" Deneve laughed tugging at Helen's arm. "I think you've had enough Helen. Absorbing all of the alcohol in these drinks isn't wise. The body wasn't designed to completely metabolize the entirety of the drink's alcohol."

"Hey! Hey!" Helen barked. "I'm half-yoma! This shit isn't a big deal to me!" Struggling to stand, Helen made her way from the bar over to the stairs stumbling the entire way.

"Where are you off to, ma'lady?" the elderly barkeep asked as he polished his vessels intensely.

"Tinkle!" Helen said giggling frantically. "Anything else you want to know, grandpa?"

"Oh!" the man said as his face grew beet red. "Er…uh…no that's fine. I'm sorry I asked."

"You're a mess, Helen." Miria laughed. "This is simply tragic. No amount of time will do to fix your personality I suppose."

"So, what is it you want to do, Miria?" Clare asked holding Layna. "There are ports beyond the mountains. I can't say that we've been minding them all too well. It's very much possible that awakened beings could be smuggled here in their human forms."

"You're right." Miria said standing. "I'd like to at least take a look around the land to confirm any suspicions."

"There was something one of the awakened beings said that was a bit unsettling." Clare added. "Just before I fought him, he said that it had been a while since he'd heard the name 'awakened being'. Also something about a place called 'Uldava'. Does that mean anything to you?"  
Miria tapped her chin. "I can't say it does. But things have been quiet on this island for far too long. It's about that time that we were thrown back into the pandemonium of the reality of this world."

"Surprisingly, I know the feeling." Deneve said. "It's as though something has been lingering over my head these past few years though I couldn't explain it. The presence of these new awakened beings has stirred something within me, but to be honest I don't want to find out any more. If you decided to leave this island, I'm afraid I won't be able to join you."

"Fair enough." Miria grunted. "But I for one intend to settle things with the organization if they are still around. As far as the mainland, it's none of our concern which way the war goes. There is nothing upon this island anyone could want so a conflict with them is out of the question."

"What do you think of Clare's new pet?" Deneve said nodding towards the little girl that lay now sprawled across Clare's lap. She had cuddle upon the Claymore so tightly that any movement from Clare could have roused her from the fragile slumber in which so deeply she had fallen. "It's like when we first met her."

"I'm not saying there's anything to the appearance of these awakened beings, Clare." Miria started walking over to her. She inspected the small child head to toe gauging her age and land of origin with a few quick looks. "But you can't expect to bring her along. If we do have to leave this place, you should take her to New Rabona. Galatea would be more than willing to look after her."

Clare nodded. "I was actually just going to leave her here in the Haven. I'd prefer someone close by kept an eye on her if I had to leave any time soon. She mentioned her father and sister having gone somewhere so I'm assuming they weren't in the village during the attack. Perhaps there's a chance-"

"Don't even go there!" Helen blurted out still drunkenly stumbling about the pub. "You know all that means is that she didn't see them when the yoma killed them. It's not the first time we've heard it."

"I hate to admit it," Deneve said standing up and stretching out her arms. "But that drunken idiot is right. I'd heard it quite a few times when I'd found children in the ruins of destroyed villages and such. Especially the younger ones who seem to have some trouble understanding that just because they didn't see their loved ones die, that they must be alive."

"She was overly adamant about it." Clare argued looking down at the sleeping Layna. "There have been similar instances of this, but I'm just saying I'd like to look into at some point."

"In that case," Miria interrupted. "You should do your best to find them before we decide to move out on the odd chance that there is more to these awakened being appearances."

"I understand." Clare answered nodding. "I have one question for you though, Miria."

"Yes?"

"You said that you have unfinished business with the organization, if they are still up and running somewhere else. What if they are operating like normal? What if they have much greater weapons than we were ever intended to be?"

"It's actually very likely." Deneve said still stretching her arms. "From what we learned, the war on the mainland was immense: so big that it consumed the entire continent which I'd imagine is much larger than this island. Would they really leave weapon research to this island alone? There could be dozens more facilities scoured across the vast lands separated by miles of sea. If you hate the organization so, then you oppose the one side in the war that combats the dragons. Would you side with the dragons if it came to it? What if that were your only way to truly destroy the organization and all that they stood for?"

"You've given this some thought then, Deneve?" Miria asked eyeing the former number fifteen. Her slight change of tone indicated the interest in her ally's opinion. "You seem to have a bit of insight."

"I have been thinking about it. Ever since the last time I saw that lone agent. I've always known somehow that the organization has remained 'there'." She ran her hand through her short hair and stared hard at the floor. "In one part of my head, I was glad to be rid of them so I didn't let it get to me. But on the other hand, I've known that the _real_ leaders of the organization are still out there doing who knows what. If this was their first experiment; their first attempt at a real weapon, then just imagine what they've accomplished by now."

"After all," Clare chimed in. "This experiment was ultimately a failure. Though they managed to create powerful awakened begins and creatures that ascended yoma altogether, the control factor was lost in the magnitude of power. What good is a weapon that you cannot control? Alicia and Beth were successes in a sense, but their power was not on par with true creations like Priscilla. Youki synchronization was a fragile tactic to begin with. If the organization wanted a real leg up on their opponents, then they'd have to come up with a much more powerful weapon."

"And you know what that means." Said Deneve.

"More drastic experiments. More sinister methods. More inhumane treatment to innocent and unsuspecting humans. It's an unbreakable cycle that will only end with the ultimate destruction of their side in the war." The four Claymores looked up to see Audrey, the former number three amongst the Claymores standing in the doorway. "If you wish to stop the organization altogether, then you must ensure that their side loses the war, correct?"

"We're getting ahead of ourselves!" Helen blurted out. "How do we even know what's really going on?"

"Helen's right." Clare added. "It's like Miria said: We have no hard evidence that the organization is responsible for the appearance of the these new awakened beings. But I'm all for finding out and stamping it out once and for all."

"My thoughts exactly." Miria said smiling broadly now. "I even feel as if we're responsible for putting an end to this."

"Shall I tell the others?" Audrey asked leaning against the thin wooden frame of the doorway. She twirled her long hair in her right hand staring at the new child that she had not yet seen. "I'm sure they'd be more than happy to help. It's been so long since we've done anything of real use. Hunting yoma couldn't have lasted for more than a few months after the battle with Priscilla. With no one around to constantly infect people, the parasite eventually had no means of survival in that we cut down every yoma on this island. The others have grown lazy."

"I plan to go do some investigating near the peninsula and the river. Those are the only two places where any sort of shipments, yoma or otherwise, could make it here. Clare I suspect you'll join me?" Miria said looking back to Clare.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Miria." Clare said just as Layna had begun to stir in her lap.


	3. Crucial Commissions

**Chapter 3: Crucial Commission **

"I hate this damned place." Helen complained kicking a loose stone hard across the terrain. The lone rock soared through the air before plunging down into the depths of the harbor. "It's even more lifeless than Sutafu these days." The abandoned port had all but collapsed while sitting on the edge of a wall of soil and stone nestled firmly in the ground. The massive pier had collapsed into the river and could be seen protruding from the surface of the flowing waters. Despite its mild weather and lush grass, the area was completely void of life. The human's feared the possibility of yoma or anything to do with the organization and so made a point to steer clear of this forsaken region.

Clare looked around over the unusual landscape. The mountains that surrounded the entire region provided perfect cover as they were not accessible from the north and south. The eastern part was the mouth of the peninsula that was surrounded by the vast ocean whilst the western side was protected by thick forests full of wild beasts and, at one time, ravenous yoma. "Nothing suspicious really." She muttered. "I don't see any slightest signs of life here."

"If you were secretly shipping awakened beings to an island, would you leave traces of your arrival and departure?" Miria asked rhetorically. "We'll have to look much closer than a few glances. I doubt they'd make it easy to find any evidence of their presence."

"I really wish I had stopped that agent." Helen said wiping her hair away from her face as the wind speed increased dramatically. "When Deneve and I were wondering around the west we saw a lone man in a uniform similar to the agents of the organization. She assumed it was one of them, but at the time I didn't imagine one agent could cause any harm even if he reported the insurrection to the mainland."

The three Claymores descended down from the hill where they could view the entire mouth of the river just as it veered off from the vast ocean. Just below their position the collapsing building that undoubtedly served as a storage location for any manner of supplies the organization may have had at the time. They walked past the building toward what had once been a steady pier and docking area when something of interest caught Clare's keen attention.

"Do you see that post?" she said pointing out toward the northern side of where the pier had been.

"I do," Helen answered. "What of it?" She turned on her heels to stare inquisitively at the lone, wooden pole that jutted from the river.

"Notice anything unusual?" Clare asked heading toward the bank. "Perhaps my eyesight is just too good." She skillfully slid down the sloped hill. The recent rainy season created a microcosmic mudslide beneath her solid boots. Her perfect posture allowed for an easy, well-balanced descent onto the edge of the bank.

"Perhaps your ego is a little too big." Helen sneered under her breath.

"Helen, please," Miria said irritated by Helen's constant belittlement of Clare. "We're all friends. Why do you constantly do that?"

"What!?" Helen laughed. "You know I'm just joking around Miria!"

"If you say so." Placing one hand on the hilt of her sword that was tightly latched to her back, she followed Clare's example and made her way down the muddy slope sliding gracefully atop the soaked ground.

Clare looked intensely at the post that she had pointed out. Running her hand over the top of it, she confirmed her suspicions. "This pier didn't fall," She whispered. "It was destroyed by something; something very big."

"How can you be so sure?" Miria asked inspecting the hunk of wood.

"The groves in this particular beam there…and there," She pointed out thick welts in the wooden post that appeared to have been made by some blunt force. The color of the wood too had been altered by whatever had stricken it. "It appears to be some sort of blade. I can't imagine the organization disposed of the pier before the insurrection. Even if they had, the wood would have warped long ago. It's been ten years. These marks are pretty recent. "

"So you're saying someone else did it?" Helen asked sliding down to where her comrades were.

"No one else knew about this place. The only way to get hear would be to cross through a yoma-filled forest. I doubt anyone would have made that journey," Miria said inspecting the wooden post closer. "Even if they had come, what reason would they have for destroying this pier?"

"That's because it wasn't someone from here." Clare said kneeling down to examine the earth near the river. "There are prints here. Inhuman no doubt."

"They're everywhere!" Helen said looking down the length of the bank. She looked up and down the bank as far as her vision permitted. The tracks faded on the side closer to the ocean and grew deeper further inland.

The deep tracks in the mud were wide and shaped oddly. "There is no beast on this island that could have done this. These are clearly yoma tracks," Miria said running her hand around the cavernous imprint. "So from what we've gathered just from a few minutes of being here: the awakened beings were definitely here. Do you know what that means?"

"Your theory doesn't seem so farfetched now, Miria," exclaimed Helen peering over Clare's shoulder to get a better look at the mysterious marking. "The awakened beings clearly passed by this area. Is it possible that they were brought here by something?"

"That's exactly what I'd like to find out," Miria said sternly looking up towards the sky. Heavy grey clouds passed by overhead filled with a torrent of rain ready to pour down upon the lands. "Hopefully, they'll appear tonight. We should be prepared for a confrontation if they do. Is that clear?"

Helen whipped out her broadsword with a sinister grin upon her face. "I haven't killed a yoma in ages," she laughed. "I wouldn't mind wetting my blade with a bit of awakened being blood!"

"We should make a plan," Clare said standing and facing Miria. "If it's a simple repeat of what's been going on the past few weeks, then there will only be a few awakened beings arriving. Personally, I'd like to gather a bit of information from whoever is commandeering the vessel that brings them here."

"Yes, that would be ideal," Miria said. "But on the off-chance that we fail to do so and they return to their superiors, we'd be in a world of trouble. For now, we are simply reconnaissance. But we should plan to defeat the yoma that arrive after the eyes of their deliverers have moved on. Agreed?"

"Yes." Clare said thinking over the Phantom's plan.  
"Aye, aye!" Helen barked throwing a salute to Miria. Even after nearly twenty years of comradery, the Claymores all respected Phantom Miria holding her in high regards. The respect she commanded from all (but Helen) was unmatched by anyone upon the island at the time. The dominance in her attitude and superior leadership capability made her the ideal captain for a band of leaderless half-yoma soldiers who would never undermine her authority. But in the same knowledge, Miria was their friend. Many had fought and died alongside the Phantom and, despite her falters, always rose to the occasion of commanding the Claymores as soldiers and embracing them as dear friends. But those moments that made Miria a true leader had yet to come. In the depths of her own mind, she doubted herself to no end and, though she spoke concisely concerning the direction of the Claymores, there was a shadow of that doubt that lingered within her heart ever since the failure in the north. No soldier had suffered such haunting reminiscences as Miria who judged her nature by the quality of her leadership. This was merely the way of the Phantom from the beginning of her enlistment.

"So what next," Clare asked rubbing her hand through her hair. "Shall we wait here all night?"

"It looks that way. But we'd best go back to the top of the hill. There was a small enclave that I marked when we first approached. We should be fine if we wait there," She turned from facing the hill back towards her comrades. "Oh and by they way,"

"Yes?"

"No matter what happens, I must beg you two not to release any of your yoma power. If the organization is shipping awakened beings to the island, then we can assume that there may be…other warriors." She said staring at the two who stood in silence. "If that is the case, then we could be looking at an entirely different scenario. Last time we faced warriors, we vowed not to make any of them victims of our campaign against the organization. You can imagine I feel the same way towards any new half-yoma who might have been created after us. Understood?"

"I see," Clare said tapping her chin. "And what if they prove as strong as we are? What if cutting them down with no casualties is out of the question?"

"Eh, I don't think that's likely," Helen cut in. "To be an efficient half-yoma, it takes time and practice. We've had nearly twenty years to hone our skills. As of now, I'd pit even the weakest among us, Uma, against any soldier ranked three or higher from the time of the organization. As for you two, they'd need an entire regiment of single digits before you'd even have to really fight."

"That's the attitude I was hoping for," Miria said smiling. "Clare don't underestimate your power. You'll easily be able to dispatch any half-yoma soldiers."

"We're also assuming that the organization is using the same methods." Clare argued. "What if things have changed?"

Helen shook her head and moaned. "It's only been ten years Clare! When we were in the North the only thing they managed to change was the strength of Alicia and Beth…and that was seven years' worth of work."

"Perhaps you're right," Clare admitted making her own ascent up the hill. "But then again, their attitude towards their research was probably indifferent."

"What do you mean?" Helen asked.

"She means, 'if it isn't broken, don't fix it', would have been their approach for most of the years. In this case, their research _was _very much so 'broken'. New methods might yield a more powerful soldier, but still. I'm confident in your abilities." Miria said as they came closer to the leveled hill top. "I haven't seen any of your techniques since we last fought together."

"Yeah, Clare," Helen yelped. "How's your quick sword? And didn't you learn Rafaela's fighting style back then? We really haven't seen you fight!"

Clare closed her eyes and looked away to hide the flattered grin that spread across her face. "It's nothing special." She mumbled bashfully.

"Where's that ego, Clare," Helen taunted playfully shoving Clare. "You know you want to show us. Let's see it!"

"Maybe later." Clare answered shoving Helen hard enough to make her lose her balance upon the slippery slope. She went tumbling down the mud-covered hill head over heels before splashing hard into the river. A few moments later she emerged gasping for air and grabbing for the river bank. She eyed Clare angrily while floating.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR," Helen roared leaping out of the water covered in mud. "Was that really necessary, Clare!?"

"Oh stop it," Clare yelled back. "You could have stopped yourself from falling all the way down there!"

"You're going to pay for that one," Still floating in the water, Helen extended her right arm towards Clare and grabbed it with her left. "Let's see how you like it!" In a flash, the appendage grew to an enormous length rocketing through the air towards her assailant.

"How predictable," Clare taunted. "Nothing has changed, I guess." Leaping high into the air, Clare widely avoided Helen's grapple and descended nearly ten yards away from where she had been standing.

"Look whose fast now!" Helen laughed. The arm whirled around in a circular motion and continued its pursuit of Clare. Helen's body continued facing the direction in which it had been originally positioned. "But I've learned a few things." Before Clare had time to evade the second lunge, Helen's elongated fingers wrapped around the length of her calf and with tremendous force, she yanked her comrade downward.

"What the-" Clare lost her words as she was torn from her perch and pulled violently down the hill being scathed by the torrent of mud and water. Within seconds she smashed down into the water near Helen who had leaped out of the river just in time to avoid colliding with her.

"Not so fun, is it," she giggled bounding up the hill like a child. "Enjoy your soak!"

"I can't say you didn't deserve that, Clare," Miria laughed hysterically. "Helen's limb extension is five times what it was. You'd have had to get out of this valley before you could escape her."

Spitting water from her mouth, Clare sighed heavily and began to swim back toward the bank. "You know if I wanted to I could have just cut your arm off." She muttered angrily.

"What was that," Helen said still laughing frantically. "We couldn't hear you over all that water you just spit out!"

"Hmph." Just before climbing out of the water Clare stopped. A solid object had struck her foot. She moved her leg around in the water and quickly determined that it was a strange occurrence. "What's this?" she said staring down into the murky water. Nudging the object with her knee, she quickly sank down into the river to further investigate.

"Clare," Helen cried in distress. "Oh come on! I was only kidding!"

"What on earth is she doing," Miria asked letting out a long sigh. "Come on."

Clare was now deeply submerged in the water inspecting the mysterious object that had touched her. The sight of the entire pier underwater wasn't the most unsettling thing in the river bed. Sheer disbelief at the sight she gazed upon caused her to remain still in the water while her hand held tightly the object that she had been searching for. A feeling of absolute fear consumed her. It was the same feeling she'd known when she watched helplessly as the person she'd loved most was beheaded by a monster of titanic power. It crept first from the base of her spine all the way up her back. She soon realized she was having trouble breathing and quickly made her way to the surface of the water. Gasping for air, she used her right arm to grab hold of the river bank before pulling herself onto the muddy land.

"What on earth were you doing," Helen cried. "No need to get all emotional, Clare! It was all in good fun."

Clare coughed water out of her lungs. The shock of the sight below the water surface had caused her to panic slightly. Before she had emerged from the water she'd swallowed a mouth of water and failed to properly emerge from the water before deeply inhaling. "Bodies…" she said still splattering. "There are bodies in this water!"

"What," Helen exclaimed in shock. "B…bodies?" She helped Clare to her feet and wiped away a tangle of river weed from her head.

"Yes, bodies. They've not been long dead," She lifted up her left arm to reveal the object of interest that had struck her when she first entered the water. "And this." She held the broadsword of a warrior high into the air. "It's no doubt some warriors sword."

"How strange," Helen added staring at the sword. "But it's just an ordinary broadsword like ours. It is odd that it would be in a river full of…bodies. But that doesn't-"  
Miria took two steps closer to Clare nearly bumping faces with her in an attempt to get a better look at the sword. "This sword," she began running her hand over the hilt. "It's not made like ours!"

"Huh?" Helen mumbled.

"It's a broadsword, yes," Clare said. "But the hilt is a bit thicker and it's also made from a different material. There is no pommel. Moreover, it's not a double edged weapon. It does appear to be similar to our broadswords, but," Without missing a beat, she unsheathed her weapon and held it alongside the strange blade for a decent comparison. "It's definitely not what we half-yoma would use."

Helen plopped down on her knees peering down into the river. "It's so damn dark," she said. She splashed her arm around in the water hoping to clear the floating dirt as to gain a decent view of what Clare had seen when she suddenly leaped backwards yelping like a frightened child. Uncontrollably waving her arm around in the air and hollering to no end. "UGH! IT TOUCHED ME!"

"It didn't touch you. _You_ touched it," Clare scolded trying to wipe the filthy remains of the muddy water from her hair. "Damn. I really didn't expect anything like that."

"Ew! Yuck! This is so gross," Helen cried desperately wiping her hand in the grass beyond the muddied patches of land. "I'm so done here!" she yelled.

"Helen, please," Miria said with the most impatient of tones. "You've killed more yoma than you can count and yet touching a corpse unsettles you?"

"She's only human." Clare said shaking her head.

Miria paused for a moment staring at Clare before she responded. "Yes, I suppose she is." The notion that the Claymores were "human" was something that they had believed for the longest time. Despite their feelings toward their biology, they all knew that the inhuman parts of them are what kept them from living the normal human lives that they so desperately desired. However, in the remarks such as the one that Clare had made, they found comfort in this strange form of humanity that they'd all come to know. "As far as the bodies goes, I'll have to take a look for myself."

"Do as you please," Clare said. "I'd rather not go prodding around corpses. It was quite a shock given the situation and the reason we're here."

"I'll be right back." Miria said dropping her own sword on the bank before diving head first into the river. Her long body seemed to curve through the air as though she were sliding along some unseen object. She glided through the air for quite a while before she broke the surface of the water. The skillful dive created no large splash as a normal human would have made. Instead, she cut through the water like a slim fish and began wriggling through the murky depths with no trouble at all.

At first sight, there was simply nothing to see. The composition of the dirt in the water was light and caused it to float near the surface oddly enough. Miria noted this unusual observation as she continued her descent. The thickness of the murky depths quickly vanished as she went lower into the waters. Just as she passed the thick layer of blackness, she immediately saw what had startled Clare. It was a horrific sight even to a seasoned half-yoma warrior. The corpses of humans were littered all throughout the river bottom where the current was weakest atop the mound of rubble from the collapsed pier. The flesh had been taken by the bacteria in the water, signifying that they were in no way freshly dead. As Miria looked harder, she could see that the river bottom was much deeper than she had predicted. The sheer size of the shattered pier made the idea of an awakened being having destroyed it more viable than she had first thought. _Is this pier floating under the water, _she wondered. At a first glance she had not realized that the collapsed pier was not sitting calmly on the bottom of the river. Rather it was perched on some object. _How strange, _she though making her way down further. Upon reaching the pier, she confirmed her suspicion. A large mound of some sort was keeping the entire pier from descending to the bottom of the river. She quickly ran her hand along the edge of whatever this strange obelisk was hoping to gain some understanding of what it might be. The side of it was smooth and covered in grime, as though it had been there for quite a while. She moved along in the water till her hand hit something odd; an opening in the side of this object. Having run out of air (being half-yoma didn't remove the need to breathe as often as normal humans) she wriggled her legs back and forth in a fin like manner. Within moments of her ascent, she breached the surface of the water taking in huge mouthfuls of air.

"Miria," Helen yelled. "What's up? Did you find anything?"

Swimming over to the bank, Miria hopped out of the water and immediately grabbed her sword. "Well, I saw all of the bodies that Clare mentioned. It was a grueling sight to say the least, but they weren't recent. Their bones were all that remained."

"What a shame," Helen said with her hands on her hips. "I guess we've no choice but to wait around here for a few days and see if anything happens."

"There was something else," Miria said grimly staring at the ground. "I saw the pier beneath and the signs that something definitely tore it from where it had been. There was an object underneath it."

"What was it?" Clare asked staring wide eyed at the Phantom.

Miria took a deep breath and wrung the water from her hair. "A ship," She said calmly. "I didn't realize it at first, but I put my hand through one of the windows. It was small, but still. It was most certainly a ship."

"Well that's definitely not normal," Helen added. "So we've got a collapsed pier, corpses in the river bed, a ship underneath the pier, and the appearance of awakened beings all of a sudden."

"I don't like where this is going," Miria said. "Yesterday, I was interested that the organization may have been returning to the island to make trouble. But if they've been on the island then they must be playing at something already. Something to get rid of us I'm sure."

"Either way," Clare hissed. "I plan on doing on away with anything they've got. Don't underestimate your strength." She smiled.

"Well now we've got an advantage," Helen hooted. "We know that something's up. No matter what they had the element of surprise and it's gone now. There's no way they could know we're on to them. If we don't find anything else here, we should at least be able to ready ourselves for whatever they bring to the island."

"So what do you think about the ship?" Clare asked taking a seat on the bank, arms folded.

"Well," Miria began touching her chin. "I can't really say how all of this ties in together. Perhaps the ship wrecked and the crew simply in a storm. The pier on top of it could have been pure coincidence."

"But when dealing with the organization, things aren't that simple. They never are." Helen added squatting down next to Clare gazing out over the river. "If an awakened being destroyed the pier, then it's possible the creature awakened upon the vessel while they were being brought here. If so, he would have destroyed all of the humans there and sank the ship with no problem."

"So were the awakened beings I defeated the last to be sent by the organization?" Clare asked. "We haven't taken into consideration, that the organization may not be responsible for this."

"Clare's right," Miria said still gazing at the ground. "We just don't have enough information. We'll find out more in the next few days, hopefully. We'll just have to hang around here for a bit."

"So we'd best move to that enclave you mentioned earlier," Helen said coming to her feet. "_We're _the ones with the element of surprise this time. This could really save us some trouble."

"Alright," Miria said. "Let's move up the hill."

The night starry sky that Clare had admired the night she rescued Layna from the hands of the awakened being were blotted out by the heavy clouds that still loomed over head. The atmosphere was thick with melancholy from the threat of a storm as lighting flashed across the horizon. The heavy boom of thunder shook the earth beneath her entire body. There had never been such a fierce storm brewing upon the small island.

"Man, this storm is crazy." Helen said peering out of the enclave. Beyond the leveled hill top above the bank, the front side of the northern most mountains ran the length of the river for quite some distance. The Claymores had made their small encampment within the mouth of an enclave that was hardly a cavern. In the event of heavy rains they would remain dry. But the spaciousness of the enclave left much to be desired. "It'll be hard to see anything from here."

"If a ship comes it will be well lit traveling these waters at night. The storm will only increase any precautions they take." Clare said with eyes half closed, gazing into the small orange flame that burned before her.

Miria noticed the look of concern upon her friends face and decided to address it. "You seem bothered, Clare," She said biting into a small apple she'd packed in the satchel on her hip. The dried green fruit was hardly a meal, but being half-yoma had its advantages when it came to roughing it in the wilderness.

"Nothing," Clare lied looking out of the mouth of the enclave. "We really should keep watch for the ship and-"

"We can sense yoma, Clare," Helen said lying on her back staring at the rough, rocky roof of the cave. "We don't have to watch. There's no way you didn't know that. Why are you dodging Miria's question?"

Clare shifted uncomfortably from where she sat. "I'm not dodging," She defended. "I'd just rather not talk about it is all."

"Come now, Clare," Miria said in a soft voice. "Are we not your friends? Have we not been with you through it all? I know we're warriors, but we're still people at the end of the day. You shouldn't be afraid to talk with us about with anything. I'll leave it that."

A silence passed between the three of them that seemed to last forever. Miria closed her eyes and took another bite of the dried apple when Clare cleared her throat.

"I'm sorry," Miria said. "Did you wish to say something, Clare?"

"I've been thinking about what Deneve said; about Raki." A single tear ran down her face as she spoke. "No matter what has happened up until this point I've been able to protect him from it. No yoma or awakened being could have harmed him while he was with us. But those things could be helped. Deneve was right when she said he would age much faster than we would and that there's nothing I could do about it. There really isn't a thing I could do to prevent that. I can't say how much longer for sure he'll live, but it has always been in the back of my mind. No matter what, one day, Raki will simply pass of age, and I, being half-yoma, will be left without him. What does a person do when you have absolutely no control over a situation? When something is so inevitable that you can't hope, because hope can't change a law of life, how do you deal with it? Do you simply accept it and pray that your heart can withstand the tragedy to come? If I continue to think on it, it will only hurt more and more. I'm afraid, Miria."

Helen sat upright, staring in shock at what Clare had just disclosed to them. Tears now freely down her face as she sniffled trying to fight the sensation of weeping. Miria too could only watch in awe at the emotion that poured forth from Clare's heart. Never had she imagined such a reaction from the former number forty-seven in the midst of her comrades. Perhaps the most shocking thing was the fact that it was toward Miria, their leader, and Helen, the most high-spirited of them all. Miria bowed her head and stared into the tiny fire that burned. "Clare, you are looking at it the wrong way," She began in her parental tone. "You see Raki as someone who will eventually fade away. You must understand him to be a blessing upon your life; a miracle in sorts. Blessings were meant to be experienced and enjoyed. Revel in the life you share with him. Do not watch in fear as it fades away. The love for him that you have is not so fleeting; I have seen it. Love him for as long as you can, so that in the time when he does leave this world, you have a love so strongly kindled that there will be no room for the icy clutches of pain. Make your memories now."

"Well said, Miria," Helen added lying back down. "Honestly, that's sort of what I was going to say, but maybe not so eloquently. Even when his time comes, you'll still have us, Clare." She cast a smile towards her friend who returned it.

"Thank you. Thank you both," Wiping her eyes, she let out a deep sigh. "I'm sorry I'm like this. I was hoping this wouldn't come up, but it is troubling how attached I've grown to him. I never expected our relationship would outlast my duty as a Claymore and the organization itself."

"If you ask me," Helen started. "you're the lucky one out of all of us. You've got a man to love. Being half-yoma doesn't take away that baser desire to be with someone. I'm all for independence, but it does get lonely sometimes. Even with Deneve around most of the time, I guess you could say I long for those feelings you have, Clare."

"Either way," Miria said. "You have your sisters who share a love for you that will outlast time itself. Never forget that…either of you."  
Helen could not help but smile at the words of her captain. In the long time that they had known each other the Claymores had always had a sister-like bond betwixt them all. Hearing the comforting words of the Phantom warmed Helen's heart in a way that only Deneve had ever done as her closest companion. There was a sense of belonging that each Claymore possessed all thanks to that very same love that Miria had mentioned. The fact that they were all half-yoma was no longer the reason they spent their time together and fashioned their lives around the presence of one another. They now coexisted because they thought of themselves as a true family.

"I really needed to hear that," Clare admitted. "For so long I've kept most of my thoughts and feelings to myself. But recently, I've begun to open up."

"When was the last time you've seen Raki," Helen asked. "I don't recall seeing him around the past month or so."

"He's been searching for something out in the west. He wouldn't tell me what but it seemed to pretty. I really couldn't imagine, but at the time it was a bit upsetting that he just decided to leave without even telling why. I left the matter alone," She reached out and touched the broadsword leaning next to the wall of the enclave. "I wanted to go, because I thought he'd need my help. But I realized there were hardly any yoma on the island and anything short of an awakened being wouldn't be a task for Raki."

"I see," Miria said staring at Clare. "Did he take anyone with him at all?"

Clare gazed out of the mouth of the enclave again. "There was another man with him. It was someone I'd never seen before. I didn't bother asking because, well, he left so soon."

"Well that was pretty stupid of him," Helen blurted out. "You'd think he'd be a little more grateful to someone who's been with him for most of his life! Forget all that stuff I said about 'needing' someone. Sheesh!"

Clare smirked. "That's sort of how I felt at the time."

"So, what about you Miria," Helen asked. "Have you been thinking about searching out for that special someone? Or is the yoma in you too powerful for such insipid notions. I can't imagine the Phantom ever falling in love!"

Miria laughed behind the dried apple that she pressed against her mouth. "Let's just say that there haven't been many eligible bachelors waiting around for a half-yoma."

"Clare didn't seem to have much trouble finding one! Try out her method. Grow one on your own!" she laughed.

Clare was unable to stop herself from joining in the laughter. The truth behind Helen's words would have stung in the past, but now, amidst good friends around a warm fire on the stormy night, Clare found comfort in her friend's abrasive humor. "It's not as bad as you think."

"I bet," laughed Helen. "It's like you've known him practically his whole life."

Miria tossed the core of the dried fruit out into the windy night amidst the roars of thunder. "At one time, I'd considered-"

"There's something coming!" Clare said hopping up on her feet.

Helen immediately grabbed her sword. "What is it!? Where?"

"It's a yoma aura." Clare answered.

"So our guests have arrived," Miria said throwing off the satchel and stamping out the fire. "How does it look Clare?"

Clare stood shivering in the mouth of the cave peering down to where the river met the ocean. Her silver eyes were wide with terror. "This aura…this yoma power…is immense. I've never…how is this possible!?"

"What the hell," Helen shouted. "How can it be that great!?"

"Clare," Miria called. "Are you absolutely positive? Neither I nor Helen are as proficient as you. There is no room for falter."

"This yoma power," Clare said shaking. "Is beyond us all!"


	4. Crucial Commissions 2

**Chapter 4: Crucial Commissions 2**

"What in the hell do you mean 'beyond us'!" Helen barked in the small cave.

A cold feeling had settled within Clare's core. Down to the very depths of her spirit some small fragment of some chilling presence nudged the base of her conscious. Only twice before had she felt this sensation; once when being watched by Galatea after having hunted down a male awakened being and the second time when she collapsed in the presence of the fused form of Rafaela and Luciella. Each time, though fleeting, the sensation was equally frightening. The sheer knowledge that some unknown creature was prodding not only at the outer reaches, but also deep with the inner recesses of her thoughts was more disturbing than even the most intense pain she'd ever endured.

"This," Clare whispered still shivering uncontrollably. "This is unbelievable. I think…I think it's watching us!"

"How can you be sure?" Miria asked now peering out into the darkness of night.

"I…I don't know…but it feels…cold." Clare said still unmoving.

"Dammit," Helen swore. "I feel it now too! Is this for real?"

Miria took two steps backwards. Her eyes were wide with terror as she muttered incoherently. The magnitude of the yoma energy hit her like a brick wall. Her firm mind and usual composure were shattered for a second in the shadow of vast energy. "This is unbelievable," She stammered. "I don't think any of our power is on par with this!"

"We should leave," Clare said whirling around. "Now! We should go!"

"Hang on a second, Clare," Helen said. "I agree this youki is incredible, but we don't have to do anything just yet."

Miria put her sword down back onto the wall where it had been. "She's right. I admit, that was frightening to feel such tremendous power after so long. But we've suppressed our yoma power for all these years. Even when we left the north after the seven years in hiding we had complete control over our yoma presence. No being, regardless of their strength, could possibly detect us."

"No, Miria," Clare said growing angry. "I just told you. Whatever that was, it reached out and found my conscious. When it noticed that I felt it, it retreated immediately."

"There's simply just no way, Clare," Miria argued. "The only way it could have made contact with you is through your youki and we can't even feel that as of now."

"Aren't you even the least bit curious, Clare?" Helen asked playfully.

"No," Clare hissed. "I'm not at all curious. Whatever that thing is, it is wretched and I want no part of it. We need to leave here, now!"

"We stay," Miria said firmly having resumed her position upon the ground. "I'm sorry you feel that way, Clare. You might be overreacting don't you think?"

Clare looked down at the ground shamed by the fear that had overwhelmed her. "I…I don't know what it was. Perhaps I didn't…"

"Either way," Miria said. "If we can't know for sure then we've simply got no choice but to wait. I'm more than confident than we can get away if the situation goes awry."

"But you feel that power, do you not?" Clare argued.

"Whatever it is, it must still be quite a ways off," Miria said. "When it arrives, we shall see for ourselves whether or not we could combat this. We don't _have _to engage it right away."

Clare smashed her fist against the side of the cave. "But what if it's an awakened being? What if it feeds as voraciously as they do? What if it forces us into a fight!?"

Spinning her sword around in her hand, Helen grinned menacingly at her distraught ally. "Then we'll take it on! If push comes to shove then we'll have to gather the others for a full assault on this creature."

"You can't be serious," Clare said wide eyed. "Are you pretending like this energy isn't massive?"

"It is immense," Miria said. "It even startled me to feel such overwhelming power after so many years of pathetic creatures barely forcing us to break a sweat. But if we do have to fight, then we'll be unleashing our own yoma power after ten years. There's no telling how powerful we've grown."

"I was thinking the same, Miria," Helen said flexing her arms. "After the seven years in the north, our strength was increased dramatically. It's been ten years since we've actually had to fight anything. I can't imagine what you two could do with full power!"

Clare looked back out of the mouth of the cave. The storm had almost completely subsided in the wake of a breaking dawn. The weak sunlight had already begun to creep over the horizon casting a smooth bluish hue upon the entire region. The remnants of the storm clouds were fading, mercifully rolling further away over the vastness of the sea.

Despite the serenity of scene, the conscious that had nudged Clare gave her horrible anxiety. No reassuring words from Miria or talk of some power that they may not even possess could convince her that the being aboard whatever vessel approached the island could be dealt with by the three of them if the situation grew hostile. It was that anxious fear that compelled her to try and persuade her comrades to retreat, but the cowardice in her words soon became apparent. Never had Clare been afraid in any battle, regardless of the odds. This was the greatest sign of weakness that she'd ever exhibited in a situation that had yet to even unfold. The final battle with Priscilla was more hopeless than her and her comrades had believed and yet each of them emerged with their lives. She'd never been a fearful soul, yet somehow, for some reason, this presence brought with it not only incredible power but a grave warning.

"Do you want to leave, Clare," Miria asked patronizingly. "I did not ask Deneve twice about joining us. I won't tell you that you have to stay here."

Clare grunted at the mouth of the cave. She turned on her heels and casually walked back toward the dirt where she'd sat. "Forgive me," she said hanging her head. "It was a moment of weakness. I'm not sure exactly what I felt just now, but it was…just so-"

"Say what?" Helen asked.  
"It's not that I doubt you, Clare," Miria said comfortingly. "But our situation is too precarious to just tuck tail and run. We know the organization is back and they're up to something. To flee now, especially in the presence of this power, would be a fool move."

"I understand." Clare folded her arms and avoided the gaze of the two others.

"We'd best prepare for whatever this is." Miria crossed her legs and placed both hands in her lap. "I need you two to keep your auras suppressed. If we don't have to fight, then don't let them know we're here."

The thick and muggy atmosphere that had accompanied the fierce storm was untraceable. Morning's cool and crisp air current slid across the island's face like some elegant mistress, kissing every corner of creation, yet leaving the inhabitants to their slumber. Despite the previous day's threats of a tremendous storm, the ground remained untouched by a single drop of the heavenly deluge.

Nearly a mile out from the peninsula a lone, thin ship sped across the surface of the foamy water. It's sleek body and narrow ends would have been an exact match to the ship that lay at the bottom of the river underneath the giant pier. Below the deck, two rows of a half-dozen rowers paddled furiously toward their destination. Above them were two cabins; one large and one small. Huddled within the main cabin of the vessel, a group of men hunched over in the dim glow of a dancing candlelight staring at a brown, worn piece of parchment. The taller of the men, cloaked in a black gown, leaned over the small table between them. His long nose cast an even longer shadow onto the paper that was, in fact, a map. He smiled as the booming voice of another man on the upper deck sounded.

"LAND!" the voice called out.

"This journey is more treacherous each time we come." The shorter, bearded man opposite of him said. "We should bring a real ship next time."

"If all has gone well," the taller man started. "Then this will be our final voyage. The warriors would have either defeated the awakened beings by now, or have been destroyed themselves."

"Either way, it's good news for the organization." A third man chimed.

"What of _him,_" a fourth man spoke up. "Can we trust his decision? What if he loses himself in this quest?"

"That can't happen," the taller man claimed. "This isn't some experiment. He is the absolute finest we have. I wouldn't worry too much."

"We should reach shore very soon," the third man said. "Let us go to him, now."

The three remaining men chuckled roguishly. "Yes, let's"

"They're here." Helen whispered peering down onto the scene below.

"This was much quicker than I'd anticipated." Miria said hurrying to the edge of the cave.

"We should move now," Clare suggested. "This place is easily visible even from the river's mouth."

Miria nodded in agreement. "Alright, then. Let's move!" The three Claymores slipped out of the enclave to the east where the rocks were firm in the ground. The dampness that had plagued them earlier the day before was no longer an issue after the passing of the storm that would only have worsened the ordeal. They made their way down towards the river, perched behind a number of trees that were further away from the incline. At the particular location, they were out of view from anyone traveling along the river. "Here's good." Miria said kneeling down and looking out over the river.

"We're still pretty far away." Helen whispered. "We should easily be able to tell whose radiating such a massive amount of energy."

"A ship!" Clare called out excitedly pointing to the thin vessel that cruised through the brackish river mouth "We should have seen them coming from where we were."

"Not if they moved closer to the peninsula." Miria corrected. "It would have been a wise move from a ship that wishes to not be seen."

"Dammit," Helen swore. "I can hardly focus with this yoma energy penetrating my senses like this. I've got to say, it's pretty exciting to think there's something THAT strong down there."

The speed of the ship slowed just near the collapsing building in front of where the pier had been. It gradually turned its bow northward whilst floating slowly toward the bank. Moments before it touched the soft, muddy earth, the rowers had abandoned their oars and were seeking to make a proper anchor. It wasn't long till the massive slab of metal was thrown down into the river creating a huge splash before settling somewhere along the bottom of the river bed. Amidst the hollers of the dockhands, the four cloaked men appeared from the large cabin. Setting her eyes on them for the first time in ten years, Miria used all of her willpower to suppress the rage in her heart as she watched with a vengeful stare.

"So, the organization has finally returned," she hissed. "Prepare yourselves. This will be the beginning of their end."

"Not so fast," Clare said. "We have to find out where that yoma energy is coming from. I still don't see anything but humans down there."

"It must still be on the ship," Helen added. "Are we for sure just going to wait and observe?"

Clare's bright, silver eyes grew wide with horror as the nightmarish sensation returned. The cold presence was again pressing against her mind but this time actively exploring her thoughts. She fell to her knees fighting the screaming sensation to her utmost. Miria quickly stepped over her and grabbed her either side of her head.

"Dammit," she cursed. "I believed there was truth in what Clare had said. But I didn't think the monster would assault her mind. Helen, help me keep her youki suppressed! No matter what don't allow it to overshadow her!"

"Got it!" Helen answered kneeling beside Clare to aid the situation.

Clare had completely collapsed into a state of subconscious. There was only darkness in this unusual realm that she had been in once before when having battled Rafaela, but even then there was the manifestations of a world constructed completely from her memories. It was the land where she'd first seen Rafaela when Jean was still alive. But this mysterious new presence had no precedential setting, for it was completely foreign. The cryptic creature had allowed nothing of itself to be projected into Clare's thoughts though it was still very much at large within her mind. She was no longer able to move or speak freely in the physical world, yet she had absolute control over her motions in this dark void. She felt its cold embrace upon her as though a literal shroud had been laid upon her head. There was no chance that her senses were intact, yet in the midst of her dream-state she made sense of the incredibly clear and concise voice that seemed to speak directly to her mind rather than her years.

_Clare,_ it whispered_. Can you stand?_

"Who are you?" Clare asked gritting her teeth. She was unable to see anything. There was only darkness in the taciturn presence of this mysterious entity. But in that icy and ominous presence the soothing familiarity of that feint voice that she'd known so long ago and loved to the very limits of her being echoed more loudly within her heart.

_Clare, you spoke! _The voice rang in surprise.

"No," Clare whispered in return. "No, it cannot be."

_It's the name of the Goddess who was exquisitely pure. Your parents must have loved you very much._

Feelings of unbearable grief surged over what Clare believed to be her body as she loomed in the blackness. The feint voice continued to grow louder as the speaker became clearer. Deep within the pitch black of her mind, a small light flickered in the distance.As a star falling from heaven, the image grew brighter as the ghastly figure drew nearer.

_She had a twin sister and her name was…_

"No, please," Clare sobbed. "This isn't real! This isn't real! This cannot be real!" Her pleading came to an end when she realized closing her eyes could not shield her from this apparition. In this reality, there was no way she could shut off her ears from that chic voice she had known so long ago which radiated deep love, fierce passion as well as the traces of a hardened warrior. The words from her mouth slipped out before she could reason with herself that the possibility of their truth was practically zero. There was no time for her mind to stop the overpowering emotions that flooded her heart from whispering that name that could not possibly be. For a second the tears ceased allowing her to utter that benevolent appellation: "Teresa."

"Clare," Helen said patting her friend on the head repeatedly. "This isn't the time for this! Please, get up!"

"Damn," Miria said peering down onto the men scrambling about the boat and securing it to the river bank. "Just what the hell is going on with her?"

"Whoa," Helen exclaimed taking several steps away from Clare. "No! She's releasing youki, Miria!"

"There's no use suppressing this!" she cried in frustration.

"What do we do?" asked Helen beginning to panic. Before either of them could come to a solution, Clare's subconscious state was shattered in an instant. The presence that reached out to her mind brought with it a torrent of devastating emotion and pain. Every ounce of grief that had lingered deep within the shadows of Clare's heart were now flooding forth bringing with them an uncontrollable rage and anxiety that no amount of reason could resolve. Her eyes shot open, bright yellow as the yoma energy surged within every fiber of her body. Being the first time to truly release her energy in ten years, her power was enormous. Immediately the cataclysmic energy shift caused gale-force winds to blow even mightier than the storm of the previous night. A maddened scream of heartbrokenness rang throughout the valley as Clare came to her knees bawling like a child. She knew not why she cried or why her energy flowed so freely, but there was little she could do to stop either of them from happening.

"No, Clare!" Miria cried leaping away from the flood of madness.

"Clare, calm down," Helen pleaded reaching and grabbing her shoulder. The wind produced by Clare's power had begun to rip the branches from the trees where they'd hidden themselves. The tall grass flailed helplessly as debris from every direction was thrown about. "Just what the hell is happening!?"

"MURDERER!" Clare bellowed as her facial features began to warp into that of a yoma's. The word came from her mouth with no conscious thought. Its origin was deep in the torturous pain she felt. There was no escaping the heart rending agony of her past having come to haunt her. She was out of control of herself. The grief that had been stored away was now compelling her to unleash every ounce of her power. She simply had to destroy whatever was on that ship; whatever was responsible for forcing her to relive the death of her greatest joy. In seconds she tore down the decline, sword drawn, moving faster than even Miria would have imagined.

"Helen," Miria cried. "Grab your sword. It looks like there's a change of plans!"

"I never thought they'd be waiting for us," The shorter, bearded man said as the group of them watched the infuriated Clare. "He can deal with this, I'm hoping."

The third man quailed in fear as his feet dragged along the still muddy ground. "That one is coming this way! Where is he?!"

"Don't you worry, he's more than enough to handle the likes of these soldiers," The fourth man bragged. "We're fine."

"Actually," the taller man laughed. "He's only invested in myself…meaning that your safety can't be guaranteed." He turned back to the ship and casually walked aboard calling back to his comrades. "Don't bother coming to the ship. She'll get you. I hope you lot can swim."

"What!?" the bearded man shouted.

"Damn you Lao!" the fourth man screamed drawing his own sword. "I'll teach-" Before he could move Clare's zooming image had reached her destination. She tore through the group of them, a flurry of sword strikes and yells. Her sword swung indiscriminately annihilating two of them before they could even plead for their lives. Watching the minced bodies of his allies, the short bearded man could only stand frozen in dread.

"No…" the short bearded man said cowering in fear. "P-please!"

"MURDERER!" Clare roared slicing the man into bits with the Quick Sword technique. "AARGHH!" She was a bout of blade and blood as she shredded the entire lot of the organizations troops foolish enough to stand before her. The twelve extra deckhands were soon cut to dust by the grieving, rampant Claymore. "WHERE IS IT? WHERE IS IT?" she screamed at the legless man crawling away in absolute terror. Her youki increased to fifty-percent as she slammed down her fist onto the head of another wounded man.

"Please! Spare me!" the man cried watching his comrade's head crushed by the awesome might of Clare. Lost in her fit of rage, Clare knew no mercy. The pleading man soon joined his brothers as the blade tore his body into pieces.

"CLARE STOP IT!" Miria screamed charging her own youki. "Stop this nonsense, now! Or I'll stop you myself!"

"It's not her fault." the quiet voice of a man cooed behind them all. Helen was the first to lay eyes upon him. He was only a few inches taller than Miria herself, and not much bigger than Raki as far as his physical frame. He had very short, coarse, black hair that ran straight out of his scalp. He wore brilliantly beautiful armor: a pair of royal blue spaulders and an exquisitely detailed chest plate to match. His armguards were the same color as the rest of his gear along with the dark blue linen pants covered by the solid paddings upon his thighs and shins. A blood red cape blew in the wind behind him. In his right arm, he carried his helmet, an equally beautiful piece of armor skillfully forged and detailed to perfection. His face was what anyone would call "gorgeous". A strong jaw and tall cheekbones that supported his even brow and, perhaps the most notable characteristic, his dazzling yellow eyes were what captivated the two Claymores the most. "I must apologize."

"H-help…m-me." The broken voice of a man called out at the feet of Clare who had, for the moment, ceased her assault. "It hurts…hurts…so m-much."

In a flash, the mysterious man did a magnificent front flip from where he stood on the decline to only inches in front of where Clare was standing. The severed body of the organization's man lay in a pool of blood. "Help? You?" The strange man said kneeling down beside the wounded. In a fraction of a second, he broke the suffering man's neck with only a mere smack of his hand. "That is the nature of the help you need."

"Miria," Helen said quivering. "This…this is him. That power…"

Miria stood in silence, lost in the yellow eyes of the man with the unimaginable yoma energy. Being a warrior, she had never looked upon the human men with any lustful desire. But the face of this incredibly powerful man, along with his marvelous gear, caused Miria to forget herself for a moment.

"Hey! Miria!" Helen shouted waving her hand.

"Oh, uh, sorry, Helen," Miria said blushing hard.

"So, what's the plan?" Helen asked prepared to lunge at the foe she faced.

Miria thought for a moment about their situation before offering here suggestion. "It looks like we've got no choice but to fight."

"Fight," the man laughed slapping his leg. "Forgive me. But I've no intention to fight you."

"You…" Clare hissed trying desperately to suppress her youki. The struggle for control within her body raged on as the conscious Clare had begun to subdue the fury that resulted from the pain she'd relived. "You did this to me!" As she stood before him she searched his youki. The icy presence was identical: so frigid that it warned every part of her body to get away from this man.

"What exactly are you accusing me of?" the man said with a warm smile. "I'd hate to have to show you my real power. So let me just say from the start that you can't possibly match me, even if the three of you came at once."

"Is that so?" Miria hissed charging her youki. "Helen, let your power flow freely. We'll take him down quickly."

"Right!" Helen answered following Miria's orders.

"Have it your way." The man said dropping his helmet. Before the two of them could release a decent amount of power the stranger ascended into the air. He was angelic almost, floating in mid-air with his eyes closed and his hands clasped together. "I really hate doing this. But if it avoids a fight, then I'll make an exception." He let out a monstrous roar that nearly deafened the Claymores. The winds that now blew, compared to what had taken place when Clare released her energy, were titanic. The Claymores had to summon their strengths merely to keep from being lost to the maelstrom force winds as the man released vast reserves of power.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME," Helen screamed over the roaring gusts. "This is insane!"

The yoma energy only continued to increase at a rapid rate. It reached a point where it was so prevalent that it was actually visible in the air. The man's eyes turned completely golden, as though they burned with fire. Along with his changing appearance, his size increased dramatically. None of the Claymores could have been prepared for this display of absolute power. But as suddenly as it started, it ended. The wind died down as did his incessant screaming. He quickly returned to his normal size and begun a slow descent toward the ground sighing deeply.

"You see," he began taking a huge huff of air. "To charge my power halfway is a task. If I went all the way, I'd probably destroy this island."

"Halfway," Helen exclaimed loudly. "There's no way! You're bluffing!"

"Am I," he said smirking towards Helen. "Would you put that to the test?"

"Helen, please," Miria said reproachfully. "This is not an enemy we can fight…definitely, not someone we can beat."  
Helen turned towards Miria prepared to scream in frustration. "But you said we should be able to at least match him! We haven't even released our own powers to-"

"She's right, Helen." Clare interrupted. In the midst of the man's awesome display of power she'd regained herself and calmed down. "He is on another level. We can't even begin to comprehend that kind of power."

The man smiled graciously at Clare and offered a little bow. "Thank you."

"So," Helen said. "What now? Do we run?"

"Why would you do that," the man asked sadly. "I came all this way just to see you Claymores. You don't even know what it is I'm after."

"Whatever it is, it can't be good!" Helen barked.

Miria tilted her head in confusion. "Why exactly have you come here? Are you not a product of the organization?"

"So many questions," the three Claymores looked beyond the man to see the taller agent of the organization approaching the scene. "Fear not, we have all the answers you await. And a task for you, I might add."

"HEY," Helen screamed. "That's the guy that me and Deneve saw a few years back! I know him!"

"Lao, is what you may call me." The tall, elderly man said bowing humbly. "And this charming fellow here is Daryn. Also known as, the Shadow Walker."

Daryn bowed again, extending his arm in a formal manner. "You have no need to fear my dears. I come as an ally and a friend."

"Uh, Miria," Helen said squatting down on the ground. "I'm confused.

Miria touched the back of her head and looked up into the sky. "So am I, Helen. So am I."

Clare stood, fighting tears that still ran down her face. "What…did you do to me?" she whispered.

The man sighed and wiped his brow before answering in earnest. "Forgive me. But those men that you slaughtered just now weren't exactly working towards the same goal as us."

Lao stepped forward to defend Daryn. "The organization has…more pressing matters at hand. For some reason our leaders were interested in what was going on on this silly island for some reason. A group of awakened beings were shipped here to annihilate any warriors that remained."

"Annihilate," Miria said folding her arms. "But they were so weak. How did your organization possibly expect that they could match our strength after all these years?"

The elderly man let out a small laugh. "Those creatures were particularly strong. The fact that you defeated them so easily is evidence of your new strength. Unfortunately, a situation has risen within the organization."

"What would that be exactly?" Helen asked taking a seat upon the ground.

"You wish to take down the organization no?" the elderly man said. Miria nodded once.

"Good." The armored man said with a smile. "So do we."


	5. Crucial Commissions 3

**Chapter 5: Crucial Commissions 3**

"What the hell is going on!?" Helen shouted lowering her weapon.

"I'm not sure," Miria said eyeing the odd pair suspiciously. "I don't understand. You don't work for the organization?"

Daryn cocked his head to one side and slapped his neck in agitation. From his chiseled face to his formidable stature, he was a being that commanded the attention of everyone present even in his smallest actions. "I thought we'd made that fairly clear," he said staring back at Miria. "The details are best saved for later, but as of now, we'd like you to come with us to the homeland of the organization."

"It's quite simple actually," Lao said gazing up into the sky. His eyes shifted all around the beautiful scene that was the hidden valley surrounding the calm river. "The organization has…overstepped its bounds quite a few times. Each instance of power abuse tends to deeply affect some group of people. Daryn knows better than anyone what they are truly capable of, as do I."

"When we learned that there were still warriors upon this island," Daryn said approaching Miria. "We simply had to come see for ourselves: unbelievable creations capable of dispatching even the most powerful of yoma. You are the only beings who could help us in this campaign."

"If you are so powerful," Helen demanded. "Then why don't you just take care of things yourself? Your yoma-energy is incredible!"

"The thing about the organization is," Lao said shaking his head. "Upon their homeland, they have more than just powerful beings protecting every corner of the continent, but they have the support of the population and of the crown. To attack on a large scale would be…catastrophic to say the least."

"So," Miria said bluntly. "You think that merely because we share a common enemy that we, the tortured souls of that damned organization, would help you, former agents of that entity which we despise?"

Daryn let out a small laugh standing only a few feet from the Phantom. "Were you not at one point, allies of the organization, Miria? Did you not turn your blade against yoma in the name of Rimuto?" His argument had exactly the effect he'd hoped as Miria's eyes went from hostile to full of remorse. "Your hypocrisy would be sickening if your passion was not evident. To lead the Claymores out of the shadows of oppression and topple the regime set before you of your own accord after having narrowly escaped death time and again is testament to your iron will. I admire you, Phantom Miria." Extending his right leg further behind him, he bowed in a most civil manner.

"Wait," Helen said smacking her sweaty forehead. "How in the hell do you know so much about us!?"

"To be honest," Miria said looking away from Daryn. "That doesn't really surprise me. I can think of a certain someone who would have given you all the information about us you'd ever need. This particular man would have escaped this island during the final conflict with Priscilla."

Clare winced as she uttered the name of whom Miria spoke. "Rubel."

"Yes," Miria answered nodding. "It was he who was the greatest enemy of the organization. Without him, I doubt we'd have gotten as far as we did."

"Don't forget," Clare added. "He also wanted us dead for quite some time. The threat of 'half-awakened' beings was a problem for his side in the war. But of course he'd have found the most radical of traitors in the organization and convinced them to come here and side with us in order to put a stop to their tyranny." A deep sigh escaped her body as she tried in vain to stand from where she knelt. The physical and emotional exhaust upon her body was more than she had imagined it could be. Only the tears that no longer fell from her eyes proved that she was slowly recovering from the unbelievable pain.

"Are you alright, Clare?" Helen asked placing a hand upon her back.

"I'm fine," Clare lied. "It was just…whatever I felt in the cave…it came back and brought some bad memories is all."

"Your youki was out of control," Miria said angrily. "For someone whose had nearly twenty years of intense training it would take a great force to break through your minds defense and draw out 'bad memories'."

The dark haired man tapped his cheek musingly. "I've heard of awakened beings with abilities that might-"

"Let me tell you something now," Miria hissed stepping closer to Daryn. Whether she meant to or not, her youki was released in vast amounts the likes of which Clare and Helen would not have believed had they not witnessed it themselves. "I won't mince words with you on this matter," Her eyes burned a brilliant golden as the air fluctuated in the presence of her awing power. "If you so much as prod at anyone's mind upon this island, if I even think you are," In a moment she'd drawn her sword and begun to move with her Phantom speed. Daryn had hardly had time to blink before feeling the cold blade of Miria resting on his neck. "I'll take your head!"

"Miria…" Helen whispered. A fear took hold of the boisterous Claymore while watching her long time captain and friend turn from composed leader into a lethal warrior who was prepared to face the foe a magnitude more powerful than them all.

"Don't Miria," Clare pleaded still recovering from the torment she'd endured. "He's too strong."

"That was quite an ordeal," Lao's hoarse laugh sounded behind his wrinkly hand. "But fortunately, you did what Daryn refused to do and what I couldn't."

"Killing humans simply isn't in my taste," Daryn said slowly pushing Miria's sword away from his neck. "My source told me there was a storm of instability brewing down within her mind. I merely had to draw out a pinch of it. I'd apologize, but you were such a big help I feel a simple thank you would be in order. No one wanted them around anyhow. I can think of a several reasons each and every one of them deserved to die."

"Daryn, please," Lao said folding his arms. "You lack tact in every since of the word. Forgive him. He's much older than you'd think and, for some reason, lacks basic social skills."

"After a while you just start to not care," Daryn said. "Do yourself a favor and deal with whatever you've been bottling up, child. Whenever we get to Uldava, you can expect our enemies to do things of the sort. If you've not handled them within your own heart, you'll merely-"

"What the hell makes you think we'll join you?" Miria ordered pushing away from the mysterious man.

"Uldava…" Clare whispered remembering the words of the awakened being and the night she'd saved Layna. "Is that-"

"Because if you want to take out the organization, which we all know you desperately would love to do, you have no other option…unless failing is a part of your plan." Lao spoke before letting out a series of heavy coughs. Being so elderly did not help whatever esophageal condition he struggled with. Wiping away small traces of the dark red liquid that had escaped his mouth he continued. "The organization has weapons that you could not even begin to imagine. There are many others like Daryn who would gladly die for their leaders. You'd never even make it to the central region of the continent before you were brutally slaughtered."

"We can't trust these two," Clare whispered. "The bastards…" The image of Teresa reappeared in her head as she fought back more tears of grief trying desperately to suppress the very emotions that now ran rampant within her evoked by Daryn's mind prodding technique. "I couldn't do anything, Teresa. I'm sorry…"

"What'd you say, Clare?" Helen asked trying to figure out what was going on in her mind.

"You bastard," she screeched. "Do you have any idea what I've suffered!? You dance around in my head and bring every ounce of pain crashing back into my heart. I'll kill you!"

"Easy, there," Lao called out. "While I admit your powers would have become quite impressive, Daryn is simply more than a Claymore could ever be. I really don't want him to have to fight you. Just accept his thanks as an apology. I already told you he's not the normal sort."

"You'll die," Clare said through gritted teeth just as her youki began to release again. The emotions had again begun to rage within her in the presence of the one who had awakened them. "You bastard!"

"Clare, don't!" Miria ordered stamping her foot on the ground. "That isn't the solution right now!"

Daryn smiled in the grimmest fashion before unsheathing his beautifuly crafted sword. It wasn't like the broadswords that the Claymores used. It was much narrower with a finer tip. The hilt was pale and sleek as though it had been made from bone. It was a weapon that only someone of the highest prestige would carry though it made no statement concerning the nature of his combat style. He twirled the lightweight blade in his strong hand before pointing it directly at Clare. "If she insists upon a fight, then I suppose I must oblige her." The incredible wind speed returned as Daryn prepared himself for a conflict. The incredible amount of yoma-energy surged through the atmosphere as his eyes turned bright yellow tossing the idea of a peaceful compromise into the skies along with a sea of debris. "I really didn't want to, but she doesn't seem like she's going to let this go!"

"Miria," Helen cried over the roaring winds. "One of them is going to attack! We can't let Clare fight him alone!"

"Fine," Miria insisted. "If anyone else had caused Clare such pain, they'd be dead already. I'll be damned if I let this monster insult us like this." Miria's yoma aura spiked to evenly match Clare's who was just beneath fifty percent. In the years that followed the war in the north each of the Claymores had found that it took longer to release large amounts of youki after having acquired formidable power. Now, ten years after the conflict in Rabona, the two warriors unleashed massive amounts of their energy prepared to fight their opponent in full force.

"His energy," Helen said. "There's something off about it. I can't put my finger on it, but, despite its immensity, I feel like he's not as powerful as he says he is."

"Care to try me?" Daryn taunted. "You don't really believe that. If you did, I'd be dead…or you would by now."

"Helen," Miria said still glaring at him. "I hope you'll join us in this attack. I don't intend to stand around and continue to marvel at his strength. Quite frankly, I no longer give a damn. He's crossed the line."

"Best make up your minds," he suggested. "I won't wait forever."

"Go to hell," Helen barked as her own youki sky rocketed. "I'll die before I let you hurt my friends!"

Lao smiled from where he sat. "This is getting out of hand. I feel like I should stop this. But then again, I can't pass up this opportunity. Try not to kill them, Daryn."

"As if he could," Miria laughed. "See if you can keep up."

"I was going to say the same to you." Daryn sneered.

"I've perfected this move over many years. My speed and accuracy are unmatched amongst our comrades. Now, Daryn, prepare to face" her face became a blur as several images of her body began to take shape. She gradually moved higher into the air as more and more images appeared. It was an awesome sight to Clare and Helen who had seen the exceptional speed technique in its early stages. "The Phantom!"

"We'll tear your head off!" Clare roared focusing her yoma energy for the most lethal technique she had ever honed. Her right arm tensed just before a black blur passed over her head and crashed into Daryn's solid frame.

"Not without me you're not." The slashing blade came down hard onto Daryn's chest as the assailant, who had leaped down from the top of the decline, turned an excellent front flip over top of him. Immediately a back swing of the sword delivered a strong horizontal strike across his thick armor. Knocking him off balance, Clare seized her opportunity to mount her attack. She lunged forward with tremendous unleashing the furious Quick Sword. She soon realized that Daryn's armor _was _too sturdy; much stronger than any awakened being she'd ever battled. Oddly enough, she noticed in the heat of battle, the armor seemed to deflect the attacks rather than withstand them altogether. After seeing her assault had failed, she bounded away to his right side.

"Damn, what is that!" she yelled turning to face the hooded ambusher. The surprise she felt was only the same that Miria and Helen too had experience. Immediately, her youki began to return to normal as she lowered her guard.

"Deneve!" Helen shouted in elation.

The short haired Claymore took a defensive stance facing the strange man who had neither flinched nor quaked from either of her attacks. "So, this guy is what we were feeling, huh? Man his aura is huge."

"An ambush then," Daryn smiled. "How nice. Too bad my armor isn't what you'd call 'normal'. When you live for over three hundred years, you'll start to pick up some interesting things."

"Deneve, I didn't even notice you coming," Miria said putting more distance between her and Daryn. "Did you change your mind about joining our fight against the organization?"

Deneve closed her eyes and smiled affectionately. "I wouldn't say it was a change of mind. I never intended to let you three get off without me. What the hell were all these years for of training and being stuck around one another for if we couldn't go to the ends of the world together? You are my sisters after all."

"I knew you'd never leave us!" Helen yelled running over and welcoming her sister with a strong embrace. Locking both arms around her neck, she pressed her face against Deneve's in the childlike manner that was so expected of her.

"So what's the deal with this guy?" She asked inspecting the well-dressed warrior who merely ran his hand along the shallow marks that her attacks had made.

"My word," he exclaimed. "You cut my armor. You're the first to do that in ages. I commend you, Deneve."

Deneve stepped back. "How the hell does he-"

"We'll explain that later." Miria said. "But for right now, we're thinking about just killing him and calling it a day."

"That armor," Clare grunted. "It's impenetrable. Like the bodies of the abyssal ones. My Quick Sword didn't even make a scratch."

"I could give it a go," Helen laughed. Her arm had begun to swivel in a fashion that she'd learned from the former number nine, Jean. "I'm sure I could break through him if he was distracted by a certain Phantom."

"Not likely," Daryn cut in. "I know all of your moves. I wouldn't let you close enough to even try that…assuming it would actually work. To be honest, I'm not so sure it would."

"Stand still for a second," Helen said. "I'll test it for you!"

"Hmm, so it appears even with the four of us, we're still outmatched." Deneve analyzed. "To think you three were going to attack him head on."

"That offer is still on the table," Miria smiled. "We're not letting him off that easily."

"Well," Deneve began despite the rashness of her allies. "We know one thing, he's not very good at reading yoma energy or else he would have known I was coming. I put quite a bit of power into that last attack."

"And what makes you think I simply didn't care to move? You hardly damaged my armor." Daryn taunted again.

"She was moving too fast for herself, else she would have just taken your head. I noticed you didn't flinch, but that's not because you're as confident in yourself as you're pretending to be. You didn't move because you didn't realize what'd happened. It's a shame, truthfully. I wonder how you'd fare against the Phantom, in that knowledge." Miria said in a matter-of-fact tone. Daryn winced as the final words left her mouth.

"An annoying bunch to say the least. No wonder the organization wanted you all dead." He gripped his sword tighter and spread his legs wide preparing for his attack. "Let's see how tough you really are."

Deneve laughed wickedly. "Are you sure you want to do that? You're horribly outnumbered and outmatched I might say."

"Do you think four of you is enough?" He scorned. "I counted on you all being here anyhow."

"I think you'll be more surprised to see the others," pointing behind her towards the top of the incline just beyond the trees, the vague form of a woman appeared. "I tried to get them to stay, but you know how these girls are, Miria."

Lined along the edge of the decline, the Claymores who all dwelt in the Haven had arrived upon the scene armed and prepared for battle. They looked the same as they did in the days when they fought for the organization, but now they all had a very different reason to battle: it was for the love of their friends. Even in the face of the overwhelming yoma-aura, there would be no retreat. The lot of them had banded together and headed for the hidden valley surrounding the river in hopes that they would not arrive too late to back up the strongest of them. Standing at the front, Cynthia and Tabitha smiled side by side. "Don't you dare start without us!" Tabitha yelled down.

"It's been so long," the soft voice of the former number seven, Anastasia, fluttered in the wind as daintily as ever. "I've longed to wield this sword with purpose."

"I'll never understand why the hell you have to talk like that," the former number five, Rachel, muscular and brawny, stood in the shadows of the lounging trees. "If you want to fight, then just say that. You don't have to be so poetic all the time!"

"She could be a brute, I suppose," Audrey laughed patting Rachel's large arm. "But the façade of a blood-crazed warrior would not suit Anastasia, do you agree."

"My thoughts exactly," Nina, the former number nine, added. "I find Anastasia's gentle disposition refreshing amongst so many hot heads."

"I wouldn't really count anyone as a 'hot head'," Uma butted in. "Well, Rachel maybe." The remark was followed by the echoing laughter of the group of Claymores.

"Enough," Dietrich said calmly as was her natural character. "Let us focus on the task at hand. We must defeat this powerful enemy…here and now. Miata, what do you think?"

Staring down onto the scene below, the former number four, Miata, once the child who the former number forty-seven, Clarice, had been given charge over, using her incredible ability of the senses, cast a quick glance from her comrades to Daryn who stood in complete dismay. "Well, Clare isn't doing so well. Her heart has been tormented by whatever that man did to her. Miria's using every ounce of her control to keep from lunging at the enemy. Helen's just excited to see Deneve. Something's off about that man. He feels strong…really strong. But it's extremely unusual."

"What do you mean?" Dietrich asked turning to the now matured Miata.

"Well," she cleared her throat and began to twirl her long pale hair in her hand as she so often did. "For starters that massive youki doesn't really feel like youki once you search it thoroughly enough. Still, it's quite large. Our comrades didn't intend to fight him at first, but I think they are slowly getting the same feeling that I have. Something is definitely right about him. Further investigation is in order before I can decide whether an attack would be wise."

"Forget that!" Rachel growled. "Let's just kick his ass now! I don't have time for this!"

"Please," Audrey said smiling. "What other business do you have to tend to today, Ray?"

The ceaseless laughter continued from the group, as they slowly made their way towards the river. "Tch," Rachel snorted. "Maybe I should kick your ass, Audrey!"

"As if you could." Audrey grinned whipping her hair in Rachel's face playfully. "How about we handle him first, then I'll give you a shot if you still feel like getting beaten."

"It never ends with you two," Renee said indifferently. "Of all the people I'd expect to bicker, it would last be you who have been together the longest. At least act like you can stand each other."

"It's all in good fun, I'm sure." Anastasia said with a polite smile.

"Now it's a party!" Helen hooted unleashing her own youki. "Damn, you brought all the old single digits!"

"They were the only ones who I thought would be up to it. Turns out, everyone wanted to come. But I wasn't about to put any of the weaker ones in danger." Deneve receive a smile from Miria before continuing. "I learned a little leadership from the best around."

"Hmph." Daryn grunted. "Fourteen powerful Claymores…seven of which happen to be exceptionally strong. Even among those seven there are four who stand out. Within those four, two of you are worthy opponents."

Still standing only paces away from the action, Lao shook his head frowning upon the scene. "Daryn, don't overdo it. You're strong, but let's be realistic. There are simply too many of them…all with significant strength from what we were told. Besides, the less you kill here, the more allies we have in the long run."

"Allies?" Deneve said confused. "What is he blabbering about?"

"Forget it," Miria said now backed by her allies. "You should really learn some manners. Either leave this place, or die."

"I'm dying as is," Lao said stifling his horrible cough. "But Daryn needs to stay alive if you want any hope of defeating the organization."

"So, they're at it again, then?" Dietrich asked facing Miria.

"Damn, I thought we'd done away with them." Rachel frowned.

"It was only a matter of time," said Audrey. "We were destined to enter a final conflict with the true organization. But as for the likes of this fellow, I'm unsure where I stand."

"It doesn't matter," Miria said still releasing her youki. "I won't say it again, Daryn. Leave, or die."

Giving no time for argument, Daryn leaped high into the air and turned skillfully while floating. "This isn't over, I'm afraid." He said with a sigh. "You'll need me in the long run. Whenever you decide you don't want to be annihilated, I'll be waiting." In seconds, he disappeared from sight leaving only footprints where he'd stood.

"There he goes," Deneve said staring off into the distance. "Should we follow him? He wasn't actually flying. If we cornered him, we could-"

"Let it go, for now." Miria said turning back to the group of Claymores. "Thank you all for coming, otherwise, that would have gotten out of hand. We shouldn't have even attempted to fight him. He has a way of bringing about the worst."

"Clare!" Helen cried as Clare tottered to one side before completely falling over, drained entirely of her strength and energy.

"What did he do!?" Deneve asked in a panic.

"Calm down," Miria said. "It's a side-effect from her releasing so much yoma-energy so quickly when the ship first arrived. She needs to rest."

"He did something to her," Helen started looking up at Deneve. "Clare says he went into her mind and brought about some 'bad memories' whatever that means."

"With Clare, its no wonder she lost control." Miata interrupted. "She's told me all about her past a while ago. We've all suffered, but not as tragically as her. It's been non-stop heartbreak. Especially with what happened after Rabona…back then."

"Now isn't the time," Miria scolded making her way through the Claymores. "We need to have a long talk back at the Haven. This fellow, Daryn, did not leave good feelings with me."

"Uhm, Miria," Cynthia piped up nervously. "There's something you should know about that child that Clare brought to us. It's not good. We should decide on it before Clare wakes up."

"What?" Miria asked irritated. "How could that human child possibly have any effects on the situation?"

"Because," Tabitha said. "It's Raki's child."

"Say what now!?" Helen squealed. "Raki and Clare had a kid!? What the hell!? Why didn't we know!? How'd they manage to keep that one a secret after all these years and-"

"That's not the bad news…" Uma cut in. "It's a bit more complicated than that. Clare and Raki were having issues at one point over something. We found out what it was."

Miria, gravely intrigued, took a deep breath before asking: "What did you find."

"Clare saving that child was a complete stroke of luck. It's Raki's kid," Uma continued. "But it's not Clare's."


End file.
